This invention relates to an inspection head for hollow objects such as plastics bottles which can be used for detecting, firstly, leakages due for example to minute holes in the hollow body walls or to a ring defect, such as lack of planeity and secondly, an insufficient vertical crushing strength due for example to incorrect distribution of the material of the wall of the object or to an overall lack of weight in the object, regardless of the method of manufacture of the object, for example by extrusion-blowmoulding, by injection-blowmoulding, or by any other method.